


Try Again

by cherrySprinkles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrySprinkles/pseuds/cherrySprinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re fourteen and you’re lost.<br/>Your light is gone, your promise broken, the love you think you had has been unmasked to be the silly wish of a naïve boy.<br/>You never expected it to hurt so badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song 'I Heard Your Voice In a Dream' performed by the SMASH cast.  
> I've been wanting to write something to it for a long, long while and it feels good to finally have it out.
> 
> A bit on the experimental side, to be honest, but it was fun to write!  
> If you feel up to it, you can always hit me up on tumblr (my url is bramble-child) to talk writing/KnB to me!

 

« I’d wait in the cold but the door wouldn’t open

‘til I heard your voice in a dream »

 

**Y** ou’re thirteen and you’re lost. The one thing you used to love is the thing that is weighing you down, a constant reminder that you’re not enough; not fast enough, not strong enough, not _good_ enough. You’re a ghost, shapeless and unnoticed.

But every time the world tells you no you say yes and shoot with a stubbornness that makes mules seem pliant.

Still, it never is enough.

 

But it is, he says, with eyes as bright as the sky and a wickedly radiant smile.  
It is enough as long as you don’t give up the fight. So you don’t.

 

**Y** ou’re thirteen and enough is not enough. The small, safe world you’ve built for yourself is coming down in shards that threaten to cut your feet if you stand on them. You can’t move and his voice calling isn’t enough. Until it’s not just him, until it’s a boy with strange sunset eyes who pulls you aside and tells you about magic, about invisibility, about wonders without ever calling any of it by its name.

You can take your time, he says, and you agree for what more do you have to lose?

 

Until the empire you built for yourself, as small and fragile as might be, is enough to mourn.  
Until you become the shadow to the brightest light you know.

 

« So sing to me and I will forgive you

for taking my heart in the suitcase you packed »

 

**Y** ou’re thirteen and you’re at the top. Though it isn’t him who pulled you up the ranks it was him who opened the gilded portal for you, pushed the doors wide open so you wouldn’t have to worry about the doors closing on you. He fights for your when you fight to stay on your feet, nervousness coursing through your veins like poison.

He fights for you so you can finally unfold your wings and become a phantom to be proud of.  
And the moment he holds out his hand for you feels like the most precious gift.

 

**Y** ou’re thirteen and in love. You wait for him after practice because he’s slow with taking showers, thinking about whether this feeling of slight uneasiness in your stomach is what they call butterflies in books, if the way he never leaves your thoughts is the same kind of persistence they talk about in songs. He’s like a good idea, no matter how often you try to stray, you always find yourself contemplating it again, considering until you decide to make it come true.

 

It’s not hard to fall in love with him; radiant and confident, the boy who saw you not as a ghost but as a person.

 

**Y** ou’re fourteen and you’re happy. Happy, because even if you squabble and fight, the moment you set foot onto the court you’re free. You know he will catch every pass you send his way, hold out his fist for you to bump it, you know him like the back of your hand through the tiniest things you’ve seen and learnt all through the beat of a basketball against the floor. And you know he knows you too, better than you possibly could imagine.

You know he feels the same, you see it in the glint of his eyes, in the way he leans closer to you when he feels like he has to protect you, the way he casually tries to drape an arm around your shoulders when he feels insecure.

 

Maybe that is why it ends up feeling  so much like betrayal.

 

« So sing to me like the lights didn’t blind you

like you blinded me »

 

**Y** ou’re fourteen and you’re scared. You know how he is scared of never meeting a worthy opponent, of becoming stagnant and of the resignation of the adversary when they notice how your team is by far superior. He never had to say anything about it because you know. That is how far your bond goes. And yet you let go of him.

 

There are things you should have said, things you should have done.

The key word is _should_.

 

« I couldn’t compete with the spell you were under

still I heard your voice in a dream »

 

**Y** ou’re fourteen and you’re lost.

Your light is gone, your promise broken, the love you think you had has been unmasked to be the silly wish of a naïve boy.

You never expected it to hurt so badly.

  


**Y** ou’re fifteen and you’ve faded.

 

▸ start anew?

▸ return to saving point?

 

« I thought I could love you,

I thought I could love you »

 

 


End file.
